


Demon Marco/ Witch Jean AU

by voltronlegendarysinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: He's so gone for him, Jean may be a bit distracted, M/M, Marco won't let Jean get any work done, Witch Jean, demon marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronlegendarysinner/pseuds/voltronlegendarysinner
Summary: Forest scene with these two dorks in love :)





	Demon Marco/ Witch Jean AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxjxxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjxxc/gifts).



> I hope you like it!!! You had the cutest ideas it was hard to choose! Jean refuses to admit it but he loves Marco's demon features... Marco knows that and uses it to get his attention when he's busy ;) Jean's pretty smitten.


End file.
